


Good Times

by kinkywonn



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Discrimination, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Songfic, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/pseuds/kinkywonn
Summary: "The lyrics from the song playing quietly on the radio made the coffee mug freeze halfway to Kihyun’s lips, the tone of the song and the lyrics instilling a sense of melancholy..."When the night is dark enough the stars shine out - Martin Luther King





	Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this fic is inspired and based on All Time Low's song "Good Times". I _highly_ recommend that you listen to it when you read this fic, it sets the mood and it's a really good song. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for this fic: There's homophobic language, transphobic language, general hate and discrimination ! They're also in the tags as well.
> 
> I also apologise in advance if anything in this fic offends you! It's highly unintentional, I promise you. 
> 
> On that note, enjoy!

It was raining at 5 in the morning, the sun still hiding below the horizon, hidden behind the clouds as it rose slowly, causing the darkness to dissipate and allowing the pale light to seep through cracks in the curtains. As the radio played quietly in the quiet room, a figure wrapped in a blanket shifted on the couch in an attempt to contain the heat. Steam rose slowly from a mug sitting on the coffee table, a book sat abandoned next to it, it’s covers opened on a page with a bookmark between the pages.

 

_“On a fault line, late night_

_Underneath the stars we came alive_

_And singing to the sky just felt right_

_I won’t forget the good times…”_

The lyrics from the song playing quietly on the radio made the coffee mug freeze halfway to Kihyun’s lips, the tone of the song and the lyrics instilling a sense of melancholy within him, the rain and the soft light that filtered through the curtains amplifying the melancholic feeling.

_“While the punks started picking fights_

_With the skater kids under city lights_

_Remember how we laughed ‘til we cried_

_I won’t forget the good times…”_

Kihyun’s mind drifted back to his senior year at high school, both the best and worst year of his high school life. It was where he truly fell in love with his boyfriend, his best friend. When he finally gathered the courage to act on his feelings, to hold his hand and kiss his cheeks. Where his friends had met their partners, where they had all had fun and enjoyed themselves, despite the hard times that they went through during those years.

 

It happened every day, the stares, the laughs. Kihyun looked at them as he walked past, his eyes flicking from the two girls sitting on the bench, laughing at him and commenting as he walked. He kept his head down as he walked away, their comments repeating over and over in his head as he made his way home. They were always about the same thing; his sexuality. The comments were always the same, as well. But they never hurt any less.

_‘What a faggot, why does he even bother?’_

_‘I know right? Nobody’s ever going to love him, let alone another boy.’_

_‘He’s not even cute, I wouldn’t even go for him.’_

_‘Disgusting.’_

Kihyun closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and willing the tears away. He had to be strong, he couldn’t let their comments get to him anymore. He couldn’t let them know that they were getting to him. He had to stay strong, for both himself and Changkyun. He didn’t want Changkyun to know about the comments, the slurs. Changkyun knew that Kihyun was gay, everyone in their friendship group knew. They all had their own sexualities, which is how most of the school knew. He didn’t know if the others faced troubles like he did, he didn’t want to ask. Then he’d have to reveal his own troubles, and he didn’t want to.

 

Every afternoon, every morning, every day something happened. The slurs always stayed the same, the comments too. It’s not like they were creative with them, but god, they _hurt_. Today… today something different happened. Minhyuk was walking home from school, hands gripped on the straps of his backpack as he walked, his thoughts with the music playing through his earphones. His eyes wandered over the houses, the trees and the gardens decorating the yards and street. As he walked, he felt something hit the back of his head. He pulled out his earphones to hear a truck going past, yelling slurs at him.

_‘Fuckin’ tranny!’_

_‘What’s your real name?’_

_‘You’re disgusting!’_

Minhyuk watched as the truck drove away, putting his earphones back in the moment the truck was out of his sight. He walked a few feet before he had to stop, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. The tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and he did his best to will them away. Those words always hurt him, every day they were shouted at him, in notes thrown at him in class, scribbled on his locker with permanent marker. More often than not, people who really wanted to hurt him would continuously still call him ‘Minji’.

‘Minji’ was the name he had before he began transitioning, the name his mother gave to him. It was her mother’s name, she had said when he asked one day. But then she had held his hands tenderly, softly and looked into his eyes and said;

_“I do not mind that you’re a boy. I do not mind that you aren’t my daughter because you’re still my child, whether you choose to wear dresses or jeans. Whether you choose boys over girls or not at all. All that matters to me is that you’re my child and you’ll always be my son. I love you, forever and always.”_

Minhyuk had let the tears fall from his eyes, sobs shaking his body as relief washed through him, thankful that his mother was so accepting of him. Of who he was. His mother had gotten up from her chair and pulled him into a hug, kissing his head and wiping away his tears. From then on, she always called him by his name, not ‘Minji’. He was thankful that his father had divorced his mother and left them, he had very traditional views on things and would have probably kicked Minhyuk out of the house when Minhyuk told him.

He then told his friends, and they were accepting. They treated him as they usually would have, save for the changes in name and pronouns. They still did everything together and Hyunwoo… Hyunwoo still loved him. Hyunwoo’s response was one of the one’s he’d been dreading the most. After Minhyuk told everyone, Hyunwoo had gotten up and beckoned Minhyuk to follow him. Minhyuk had followed Hyunwoo to a more quiet place, away from prying eyes and ears. The only thing going through Minhyuk’s mind were bad thoughts, worst case scenarios, Hyunwoo rejecting him away from the comfort and safety of his friends. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that Hyunwoo had taken his hands when they had stopped.

“Hey, Min, look at me.” Hyunwoo’s voice was soft, calming. Minhyuk slowly raised his head and looked into Hyunwoo’s brown eyes. All Minhyuk could see was complete and utter affection in Hyunwoo’s soft, brown eyes.

“I… I love you. I have for a while and nothing will change that. Whether you’re a boy or a girl, I’ll still love you. It’s the brightness of your smile, the way you care for others, the good morning and good night texts you send me every day, without fail. I love you for you, no matter who you are.” Hyunwoo finished, keeping eye contact with Minhyuk the entire time. Minhyuk had been holding his breath, when he released it and took in a breath, tears sprung to his eyes and he launched himself into Hyunwoo’s arms.

“Th-Thank you…! You have no idea… I was so worried about how you were going to react.” Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around Minhyuk, resting his cheek on his hair after kissing the crown of his head. “I love you too. I really, really do.” Minhyuk whispered.

 

_“I never want to leave this sunset town_

_But one day the time may come_

_And I’ll take you at your word_

_And carry on…”_

It was one afternoon after school, Changkyun’s parents were still at work and he had Kihyun come over to study for a while. They studied on Changkyun’s bed, books, paper and pens scattered all over the dark blue blanket, their eyes trained on their school work. Changkyun could only keep it up for another half an hour before he grew frustrated, groaning in frustration and laid back on his bed. Kihyun looked over at his boyfriend, chuckling at the sight.

“Why don’t we stop for a while?” Kihyun suggested, closing his own books.

“Why don’t we stop forever. My brain is fried, Kihyun. _Fried_.” Changkyun groaned, not bothering to move. Kihyun rolled his eyes and began tidying up their things, placing them on the floor in neat-ish piles before climbing back onto the bed and dropping his entire body on top of Changkyun’s. Changkyun let out a groan, wrapping his arms around Kihyun as he made himself comfortable.

“You had to do that, didn’t you.”

“Yep. You’re comfortable,” Kihyun smiled at Changkyun. Changkyun smiled back, sliding his hands down Kihyun’s back and then he dug his fingers into Kihyun’s sides, causing Kihyun to let out a shriek, jerking up in an attempt to get away from Changkyun’s roaming fingers.

“Don’t you dare Changkyun Im!” Kihyun shouted. Changkyun ignored Kihyun and continued tickling Kihyun, who started laughing uncontrollably. Even though Kihyun begged Changkyun to stop, Kihyun enjoyed himself. He was crying with laughter, his cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling so much and he was short of breath from the laughter.

“P-Please st-stop!” Kihyun laughed, pushing at Changkyun with his feet.

“Make me!” Changkyun grinned, letting himself be pushed away. Kihyun saw a chance to stop Changkyun, getting up and pinning Changkyun to the bed. Kihyun looked down at Changkyun, who had the biggest grin on his face, his eyes bright and shiny with mirth and happiness. Kihyun felt his breath catch in his chest; Changkyun was _beautiful_. The way the light from the windows lit Changkyun’s face, softening it and highlighting the blemishes. The light made his eyes sparkle more, Changkyun’s grin shifting into a small, soft smile.

As Kihyun was pinning him, Changkyun got to stare at the beauty that was Kihyun. The light highlighted his orange hair, surrounding his head like a halo, his cheekbones standing out as he smiled down at Changkyun. His eyes… his eyes were filled with warmth, adoration and _love_.

“You’re so beautiful…” Changkyun whispered, lifting up one of his hands to cup Kihyun’s cheek. Kihyun leant into the touch, smiling even softer.

“I love you.” Kihyun whispered and leaned down to kiss Changkyun.

“I love you too.” Changkyun whispered, pulling Kihyun back into another kiss.

 

_“I’ll hate the goodbye_

_But I won’t forget the good times_

_I won’t forget the good times…”_

Minhyuk was full of nerves, it was the try-outs for the boys’ soccer team and Minhyuk was completely unsure if he was even _allowed_ to try-out. He was pacing the hallway just before the exit to the school’s sports field, where the try-outs were taking place. Yeah, he’d changed everything he’d needed to before coming to the try-outs, he’d even had all the confidence he needed until he got to the door. The moment the door came into his sight, the confidence drained out of him like a sink being emptied.

“It’s okay Minhyuk, you can do this. Breathe in, breathe out. You got this, you deserve to be out there as much as the next guy.” As Minhyuk was whispering to himself, trying to gather all the courage back, he didn’t notice another person coming up behind him. He only noticed when he felt the hand on his shoulder and he let out a shriek.

“Whoa! I’m so sorry dude, I didn’t mean to scare you!” the person said, taking his hand off Minhyuk’s shoulder and held up his hands. Minhyuk turned around and placed a hand on his racing heart.

“N-No, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have zoned out so much.” Minhyuk chuckled nervously, his heart still racing.

“I probably should have called out to you, rather than place my hand on your shoulder.” The man dropped his hands and scratched the back of his neck, looking apologetic.

“Maybe,” Minhyuk chuckled, his heart beginning to calm down. “I’m Minhyuk.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Gunhee.” Gunhee held out his hand for Minhyuk to shake. Minhyuk took it and shook.

“Nice to meet you too. Are you here for the soccer try-outs?” Minhyuk asked.

“Yeah, I am! I’m guessing you are too, since you’re out here. I also kinda heard you muttering to yourself.” Gunhee grinned.

“Yeah… I had all the confidence before I saw the door. I really want to try-out, but I was on the girl’s team last year, but this year I’m going to try for the boy’s.” Minhyuk rambled, not realising that he had just told a stranger that he used to be on the girl’s team. He felt his face pale when he realised what he had said.

“Ah, then I understand your nerves! It’s gotta be nerve-wracking to try out for a team you probably trained against a few times, eh?” Gunhee grinned.

“Y-Yeah, that and most of the guys out there knew me before I was Minhyuk. I’m also nervous because I don’t know how they’ll react.”

“I’m sure it’ll be alright. Anyway, the try-outs are gonna start in five, let’s go!” Gunhee grabbed Minhyuk’s wrist and dragged him out of the building, letting go when they were close to the field. Minhyuk and Gunhee stood at the back of the group gathered for try-outs, the coach standing at the front of the group and the members of the current team standing behind him. Minhyuk looked around nervously, waiting for any signs that people were annoyed or disgusted that he was trying out. But there was nobody.

“Alright, get into pairs and let’s get started!” the coach yelled, blowing his whistle and the try-outs began.

An hour later, all the boys were panting and sweating, standing in a group waiting for the coach to tell them who passed. There were eight members in the team already, so they could have a max of three more and they could accept three others to be substitutes. Minhyuk caught Hyunwoo’s and Changkyun’s eyes, they smiled at him. They were already on the soccer team and Minhyuk hoped that he could get onto the team, or even substitute.

“The three players joining the team! Gunhee Song! Cooper Andrews! And finally, Minhyuk Lee! Come up to the front and stand with the team. Now, for the subs!” Coach continued on with announcing the next three names, but Minhyuk couldn’t hear him. He was in shock that he had been announced to be on the team, so Gunhee grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the front. Minhyuk stood between Hyunwoo and Gunhee, grinning widely. The coach dismissed the other boys, turning around to face his team and subs.

“Alright, now that we have our team, I want the newbies to come with me to get their uniforms. The rest of you go shower and go home, you did well. I’ll see you here tomorrow afternoon.” Coach signalled for the newbies to follow him and as Minhyuk began to follow, Hyunwoo grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Minhyuk turned to look at Hyunwoo with a tilted head.

“I’m proud of you.” Was all Hyunwoo said before capturing Minhyuk’s lips in a kiss. Minhyuk grinned and kissed Hyunwoo back.

“Lee! Son! Stop making out over there and follow me! I better not see any of that on my field again!” Coach yelled, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk blushing while the others laughed at them. Minhyuk jogged after the others, Gunhee grinning at him and winking.

“So, you’re dating the captain?”

“Shut up,” Minhyuk replied, grinning back and shoving Gunhee’s shoulder.

 

_“We were bare-knuckled, tight lip_

_Middle fingers up, ego trip_

_Devil may care but we didn’t mind_

_I won’t forget the good times…”_

It had been several months since Minhyuk had introduced Gunhee to their group of friends, and it didn’t take him long to get close to everyone. Jooheon had had the biggest crush on Gunhee all year, since he was in a few of his classes and he had also moved all the way from Korea to their little town. Gunhee had asked him out about two weeks after joining their band of misfits and Jooheon agreed whole heartedly, grinning so wide that his dimples were deep. Gunhee had cooed and poked them, causing Jooheon to blush.

They had been dating for two months now and Gunhee was driving him home from their date they just had. They had went to a small diner out on the edge of town, sharing a milkshake and eating burgers and fries. It was a cliché date, but Jooheon loved it. He loved doing cheesy dates that you see in movies, like laying under the stars until the sunrise, watching the sunrise or sunset… Yeah, he’s a bit of a romantic at heart.

As Gunhee pulled up into Jooheon’s driveway, he could see the garage door of Jooheon’s house open, the light spilling on the driveway and road. Gunhee could see Jooheon’s father working on his truck in the garage. Gunhee stopped the car and turned to Jooheon, who had stiffened slightly.

“Hey, Joo, I had a really great time tonight.” Gunhee whispered. Jooheon smiled at him as he turned, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“I did too, Gun. Every moment spent with you is great.” Jooheon watched as Gunhee’s face split into an embarrassed grin, red dusting his cheeks.

“You’re so cheesy, Joo.” Gunhee chuckled, leaning across the centre console. Jooheon leaned in too, kissing Gunhee on the lips, smiling as he did so.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Of course, bye Joo.” Gunhee said as Jooheon got out of the car. Gunhee always stayed until Jooheon got inside, making sure he was safe before he left. This time, though, Gunhee watched as Jooheon’s father grabbed Jooheon’s arm, looking angry and pointing at Gunhee.

“I don’t want you hanging out with him!” Jooheon’s father yelled, causing Jooheon to flinch.

“I don’t understand, what’s wrong with him?!”

“He’s a fucking foreigner Jae!”

“That’s not my fucking name! My name is _Jooheon_! And so what if Gunhee’s a foreigner! He’s Korean and so am I!”

“Get inside, Jae. I will not tolerate this behaviour!” Jooheon’s father picked up a wrench and moved as if he was going to hit Jooheon with it. Jooheon flinched, glancing back at Gunhee before giving him a small wave and running inside. Once he was inside, he barely greeted his mother before running upstairs and slamming the door to his room shut, locking it and sliding down the door before breaking down into tears.

Gunhee watched with concern as Jooheon and his father fought, waving back at Jooheon when he went inside. He was so, so concerned for Jooheon when he saw how his father threatened him with a wrench. If Gunhee found a bruise or mark on Jooheon that he himself didn’t put there, he didn’t know if he’d be able to hold back. Gunhee reversed out of the driveway and began his drive home, having every intention to text Jooheon to find out if he was safe.

**21:53**

_Joo baby, are you alright? I just got home_

**21:54**

_I’m alright…_

_I’m glad you got home safe_

**21:54**

_Are you sure? I saw that he threatened you with that wrench_

**21:55**

_Honestly… I’m not okay_

_Idk why he treats me like shit_

_He knew that my mum had a son_

_She would have shown him pictures of me_

_He would have known I was Asian_

_But I still don’t understand why_

_And he hates you too_

_He keeps calling me jae…_

_Its not my fucking name gun_

_He’s known me for five years_

**21:59**

_Oh Joo baby…_

_I’m so sorry_

_He has no right to treat you like that_

_You’re always welcome at my house_

_My mum loves you, she wouldn’t mind if you stayed over whenever_

_Just as long as we keep it pg_

**22:00**

_Thank you gun_

_Pfft you keeping it pg?_

_As if_

_You make kissing r18_

**22:01**

_lol u right_

_will you be alright to sleep or do you want me to call you?_

**22:05**

_Call me please_

**22:05**

_Okay <3 _

**22:05**

_< 3_

_“We’re the boys in black smoking cigarettes_

_Chasing girls who didn’t know love yet_

_As the bonfire moon came down_

_I won’t forget the good times…”_  
  


Hyungwon had his phone pressed to his ear as he paced his bedroom, listening to Hoseok trying to calm him down. The nerves he was feeling were making his hands shake and his stomach twist painfully. He was going to do it today, he had to. He already told his parents that he had something important to tell them, and by _God_ , this could either go badly or okay. He really hoped it was the latter.

“ _Won, Wonnie, baby, listen to me. You’ll be alright, okay? I know how nerve wracking it can be to come out to your parents, I did the same thing with mine._ ” Hoseok’s voice finally broke through Hyungwon’s nervous haze.

“I- Sorry, Hoseokkie. I’m just so nervous. What if they don’t accept me? What if they kick me out? I’m scared.” Hyungwon’s voice trailed off into a quiet whisper, his pacing halted and his grip tightening on the phone.

“ _It’ll be alright, Wonnie. If they don’t accept you and kick you out, my house is always open. And so is Changkyun’s or Hyunwoo’s or even Gunhee’s. There will always be a place for you with one of us. Minhyukkie’s house is always open to you too.”_

“A-Alright, okay. Right. I can do this. Okay, I’m going to do it. I’ll- I’ll call you afterwards.” Hyungwon whispered, his hands shaking even more.

“ _You can do it, I believe in you. I hope it goes well for you, Hyungwonnie._ ” Hoseok hung up, leaving Hyungwon to the sound of the dead line and his thoughts. He locked his phone and pocketed it, taking several deep breaths before opening his bedroom door and leaving. He took the stairs down to their dining room slowly, calming himself down as he made his way to the table. His parents were already sitting down on either side of the table, leaving one chair at the head of the table. Hyungwon took another few deep breaths before sitting at the table.

“Wonnie, love, what is it that you want to tell us?” His mother asked softly, reaching out to grab one of his hands. They were still shaking, and they were also cold and sweaty. He took a deep breath before speaking. He’ll just say it. No pretty words, no backstory, just—

“I’m gay.”

The silence stretched on for what felt like forever, until Hyungwon’s dad stood up roughly, the chair toppling over in his haste to stand up. Hyungwon flinched when the wooden chair smacked against their floor. He felt his mother pull her hand away from his, he looked up at her with disbelief.

“Hyungwon, you know that’s a sin.” His mother stated. He chose to stay silent. She pushed the bible that sat on their table towards him, tapping the cover as she spoke.

“Hyungwon, please, I can’t have a homosexual for a son. You’re just going through a phase.” That was when he spoke up.

“Mum, please. This is who I am! It’s not a phase!” Hyungwon pleaded as she stood up. She tapped the bible one more time before walking off. Hyungwon stared at the table, sadness and disbelief coursing through his veins, his _soul_. He placed his head in his hands and tried to contain the sobs threatening to break their way through his lips.

“I want you out of my house by tomorrow night.” Those were the words that broke the dam, the sobs ripping through his chest and escaping his lips. He stood up on shaky legs and made his way to his bedroom, shutting the door quietly. He slid down the door and pulled out his phone, dialling Hoseok.

“ _Wonnie, how did it go?_ ”

“I-I need to stay at yours… C-Could you p-please pick me up?” Hyungwon hiccupped.

“ _Oh, sweet love. I’ll be there shortly._ ” Hoseok said, hanging up. Hyungwon broke down crying again as he stood up and began to pack his bags. He was so, so glad he had Hoseok. He didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have his friends. His true family.

 

_“I never want to leave this sunset town_

_But one day the time may come_

_And I’ll take you at your word_

_And carry on…”_

Gunhee had invited Jooheon to stay the night on Friday, as his parents were out of town for the weekend as it was their anniversary. Jooheon had agreed wholeheartedly and he only told his mother that he was going to stay at Gunhee’s for the weekend, he didn’t know how his “father” would react if he told him that he was staying at Gunhee’s all weekend. Gunhee picked him up at five thirty on the Friday, kissing him when he got in the car.

“Hi Joo baby.” Gunhee greeted when they parted.

“Hi Gun.” Jooheon smiled softly back. Gunhee put the car into reverse and they were on their way to Gunhee’s house. They made idle chatter as they drove, Gunhee grinning about their win in soccer against the team from the school in the next town over.

“So, coach doesn’t like it when Minhyuk and Hyunwoo kiss on his field right? When we won, Hyunwoo had picked up Minhyuk, twirled him around and kissed him. Coach didn’t even flinch, he just smiled at them and cheered with the rest of us.”

“Aww, I wish I could have seen that. Did Kihyun come and watch Changkyun at all? I would have but I had to stay behind to work on my assessments.”

“I didn’t remember seeing Kihyun there, I know Changkyun looked around for him. His playing was off the first half of the game, but I guess Kihyun must have showed up cause Changkyun’s playing got better and he’s the reason we won.”

“It’s unusual for Kihyun to not be at Changkyun’s games, he loves watching Changkyun play.”

“I’ve noticed. Changkyun often sneaks off after the game, probably to make out with Kihyun under the bleachers or something.” They both chuckled at that, completely unaware of how true that statement really was. They pulled up in Gunhee’s driveway, Jooheon grabbing his back from the back as Gunhee unlocked his front door. They decided to get take out, Gunhee ordering pizza while Jooheon set up Netflix on the TV in the living room.

When ten rolled around, Jooheon got up and dragged Gunhee with him to Gunhee’s backyard, sitting down on the edge of the pool, his feet dangling in the water. Gunhee sat next to him, wrapping his arm around Jooheon’s shoulders.

“Gun, I’m gonna apply for the university four hours away from here. I can’t take living in that house anymore, he treats me as if I don’t exist.” Jooheon said, ten minutes after they sat down.

“Then you apply for that university. Don’t let me or anyone else be the reason you don’t chase your dreams.”

“Why would you be a reason I won’t chase my dreams?”

“Because if I told you I loved you, you might stay.” Gunhee said, Jooheon going silent.

“Do you?”

“Do I?”

“Do you love me?”

“I do, Jooheon. I really do. I love you.” Gunhee replied, turning his head to look at Jooheon. Jooheon locked eyes with Gunhee.

“I love you too, Gunhee. I… You make me want to stay, but I won’t.”

“I never expected you to.” Jooheon then tackled Gunhee with a kiss, the force strong enough to knock them into the water. They broke their kiss, coming back up to gasp for air. They looked at each other and laughed, kissing each other again. The moon shone down on them, the stars twinkled above them, and they couldn’t have been happier.

_“I’ll hate the goodbye_

_But I won’t forget the good times_

_I won’t forget the good times…”_

Hoseok’s mother was kind enough to let him have all of his come over for the night for a party, and they were all currently upstairs in his attic, playing ‘Spin the Bottle.’ He was seated across from Hyungwon, watching as he spun the bottle, the bottle’s head pointing at Hoseok. Hyungwon met Hoseok’s eyes, smiling and getting up to lean on his knees, Hoseok meeting him halfway in a kiss. The others cheered, and wolf whistled, teasing them when they pulled apart. Hyungwon buried his red cheeks in his hands, while Hoseok was grinning like a fool, his own cheeks just as red. They continued playing, and at one point, Gunhee was dared to kiss Changkyun. Gunhee didn’t just kiss Changkyun, he _made out_ with Changkyun. Kihyun looked scandalised, Jooheon rolling his eyes with a smile.

“Alright, I think it’s time we head home. It’s getting late.” Kihyun said, standing up. Changkyun stood up as well, taking Kihyun’s hand.

“Okie dokie, I’ll see you guys later! Keep it PG tonight!” Gunhee called after them.

“You can’t even keep kissing PG!” Changkyun yelled back. The others laughed as they all began packing up and leaving. Hyungwon and Hoseok waved them off, laying down upside down next to each other. Hyungwon had been staying with Hoseok ever since Hyungwon’s parents kicked him out of the house. They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled.

“Hi,” Hoseok breathed before they pressed their lips together softly. They laid on the floor for hours, just talking and kissing. In that moment, everything was perfect.

 

_“When we laughed_

_When we cried_

_Those were the days_

_We owned the night…”_

Kihyun had gotten up from his spot on the couch, slowly walking towards the bookshelf in the corner of the room. The song had begun to make him nostalgic, bringing back memories. He knelt down and found their high school yearbook, picking it up and taking it back to his spot. He snuggled back under his blanket and opened it. He smiled fondly at the messages his friends had left him, promises of seeing each other, a written love letter…

 

_“Locked away_

_Lost in time_

_I found the nerve_

_To say that…”_

Changkyun had woken up, feeling around for Kihyun, only to find that he wasn’t there. He sat up, hair sticking up everywhere as he looked around the room, wondering where Kihyun was. He got up out of bed when he heard the soft melody coming from their living room. He followed the sound and stopped in the doorway. He saw Kihyun bundled up in his blanket, a book in his lap. He leaned against the doorframe, a fond smile on his face as he looked at Kihyun, the love of his life, his best friend.

Changkyun walked forward softly and slowly, as to not startle Kihyun. He walked around the couch and lifted up the blanket Kihyun was under and snuggled in next to him.

“What are you doing up so early?” Kihyun murmured, leaning on Changkyun.

“I woke up and couldn’t feel you next to me, and I heard the music playing. But why are you up so early?”

“I never went to bed.” Kihyun replied.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“Mm, no.”

“Why don’t you come to bed? It’s cold out here,” Changkyun murmured, glancing at the book in Kihyun’s hands. “Our old yearbook? Why do you have this out?”

“Well, this song made me feel nostalgic and reminded me of our own high school years. So I pulled it out, look here, it’s the letter you wrote to me before your parents carted you off to America for your entire university life.” Kihyun ran his fingers over the letters, feeling the slight grooves where the pen was pressed to hard into the paper.

“Those were the hardest four years of my life. I was away from you, from everyone I knew. The Christmas day that I came home, that I knocked on your door, was the happiest day of my life.” Changkyun replied.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

_“I never want to leave this sunset town_

_But one day the time may come_

_And I’ll take you at your word_

_And carry on_

_I’ll hate the goodbye_

_But I won’t forget the hard times_

_I won’t forget the good times…”_

“Boys, together now!” Hoseok’s mum called as she held up a camera, waving her hands for them to all squish in together. They were all grinning, dressed in gorgeous black suits. Changkyun and Kihyun matched, with bright red button up shirts under their black blazer, Hyungwon and Hoseok keeping it classic with plain white button ups underneath and black ties. Minhyuk had on a pale blue button up, while Hyunwoo matched with his tie matching Minhyuk’s shirt. Gunhee and Jooheon decided on crazy ties, Jooheon’s tie covered in small honey bees and Gunhee’s had music notes and symbols all over it. Hoseok’s mum smiled, all eight boys were smiling, happy. She’d heard everything that they went through this year, both the good times and the bad times.

“Alright, smile!” she shouted and all of them smiled hugely, wrapped in the arms of their loved ones.

 

_“I never want to leave this sunset town_

_But one day the time may come_

_And I’ll take you at your word_

_And carry on_

_I’ll hate the goodbye_

_But I won’t forget the hard times_

_I won’t forget the good times.”_

Kihyun closed the book and lifted it, moving to put it on the coffee table next to his other abandoned book, but something small slipped from the last pages. Kihyun put the book down and leant down, smiling hugely when he saw it was their prom photo with everyone.

“Look at us… how happy we all were. How young we were.” Kihyun smiled, picking it up and bringing it closer.

“We’re even happier now than we were then. I wouldn’t have traded anything for that year to be better, if I had, I may not have told you I loved you. Minhyuk mightn’t have had the courage to tell us. Jooheon might have never met Gunhee. Hyungwon would have stayed in his house or ended up homeless. Everything we went through that year brought us all close to each other, all the hardships.” Changkyun took the photo from Kihyun’s hands, putting it face down on the coffee table.

“Neither would I.” Changkyun stood up, gently pulling Kihyun up with him. As Changkyun tugged him back to the bedroom, he glanced back at the photograph that was face down on the coffee table. The white back of the photograph was inked with a quote that Hoseok’s mother told them the night of their prom.

_“When the night is dark enough the stars shine out.”_

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? It took me a lot longer to write this than I anticipated, but it's done!
> 
> Please let me know if there's something that I need to change!


End file.
